


First Kiss

by FreakoftheWood



Series: First Kisses [1]
Category: Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Reader's first kiss with Mark, aka Markiplier





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated!

Mark was never one for subtlety. He was always loud and extra and made it known to everyone what he wanted. Maybe that’s why it came as such a shock to you and the rest of the gang when Mark out of the blue kissed you. It was one of those rare rainy days in L.A. and you had decided to savor it. Growing up, it had rained at least once a week so moving to L.A. was definitely a new experience. You were sitting outside with a cup of tea and your favorite book, rain lightly misting through the mesh windows of your screened in porch. You tucked your toes under a warm blanket to shield them from the slight chill when Mark came outside. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, his own book in hand. 

“Not at all.” You smiled and moved over on the small bed that you were sitting on. He sat beside you, a little closer than usual, but you weren’t complaining. He was very warm. You flick your blanket across Mark’s lap, snuggling further into it. A few minutes passed in silence as you and Mark read together in a comfortable silence before Mark spoke up. 

“Y/N?” He said softly, closing his book and looking at you.

“Yes Mark?” You place your bookmark gently between the pages and set the book down beside you. Mark looked at you thoughtfully for a few moments, a wondering look in his eye.

“If you wanted to stare at me you could’ve just asked.” You tease, smiling. Mark’s lip curls up just a little and you laugh.  
“Don’t hate me, okay?” 

“Mark, you’re being weird. What’s u-” you were cut off as Mark darted forward and placed his lips gently against yours. It was brief, chaste, and warm. Before you had time to register what was happening Mark was flushing red and moving to get up. 

“I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me I just-” You take Mark’s hand and pull him back to you. 

“The only thing you have to be sorry for is not kissing me for longer.” You smile a tiny smile and Mark breathes a sigh of relief. 

“So… can I kiss you again?”

“I was hoping you’d ask.”


End file.
